


Ignite Through The Night

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F, Fireworks, Fourth of July, Friendship/Love, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Strong Female Characters, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:42:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25059436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Carol and Therese celebrate the early summer of Independence Day.
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Kudos: 24





	Ignite Through The Night

Crickets chirping deep below the grass. A few people were sitting on their dining room tablecloths waiting for the fireworks to begin. Parked on the side of the road behind the football field, Carol hoisted herself to sit on top of the hood of the yellow Packard where Therese was already seated with both arms hugging folded bare knees. Their plaid wool blanket was draped beneath the rubber windshieldwipers incase they needed to use it. A picnic basket was also resting on the vehicle. They packed frost icing doughnuts, blueberries, cheese & crackers, and a thermos filled with lemonade.

A loud popping sound went off that got a few people to clap and cheer. Then came silence. They were only doing test starters. Therese liked the touch of Carol’s kneecap bumping into hers and the smell of cool air with the evening approaching. 

Carol now slipped a polished hand behind Therese’s sweaty back and rubbed it, contently. 

A few more pops exploding. The sound was like loose kernels of corn bouncing off a skillet on the stove.

Therese now grabbed the throw blanket and had draped it over them. Carol scooped herself some blueberries to snack on.

Boom!

Bang!

Crack!

The fireworks were starting.


End file.
